wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Logistic
Logistic units consist of two classes: Command and Supply. *'Command' units are used to capture zones. They are generally lightly armored with the exception of command tanks (though these too are all light/medium tanks or lower tier heavies), and must be grounded inside the zone to capture it. There are five types of command vehicles: ** Command Jeeps: small jeeps with radio equipment in the backseat for communication. They all come with high availability and are the cheapest command vehicles you can get (exceptions being ones with amphibious ability). Their downside is the complete lack of armor and limited base hit points. Each nation has one type of jeep. ** Command Squads: a five man squad of infantry that come in a variety of transports. They are the same price as command jeeps for the base squad but cost more depending on what vehicle they come in. They are armed with assault rifles and an MG for self defense but lack AT power. Each nation gets one type of squad. ** Command Armor: the most common and varied type of command vehicle, ranging from lightly armored dedicated command vehicles to converted APCs and IFVs. They have moderate availability and cost more than jeeps. Each nation gets at least one type. ** Command Tanks: unique tanks repurposed as command vehicles, usually either lighter tanks or lower tier heavies. They're very expensive and come with low availability. Each nation has at least one. *'Supply' units repair, rearm, and refuel units in their proximity. Designated by the yellow bar beside their unit tag which indicates how many supply points they have left (represented by fuel in the unit info panel), their individual services can be disabled to maximize other resources. Like command vehicles, they must be on the ground and stationary to do so. Supply units have limited resources however they may be reloaded at a Forward Operating Base (FOB). This does deplete the FOB’s resources. They all universally are very soft targets and often will fall prey to artillery fire. ** Supply Trucks: 'vehicles tasked to carry supplies to the front lines, usually fairly cheap and easy to hide though come with low supply per vehicle compared to a helicopter. They can resupply from FOBs and helicopters. ** 'Supply Helicopters: 'helicopters that carry supplies for frontline units, usually slightly pricey and are near impossible to hide (which means they're best used as mobile FOBs) but have large amounts of supply. They can resupply from FOBs. ** [[FOB|'FOBs:]] the only buildings in the game, they are immobile, very difficult to kill, and carry enormous amounts of supply (16k). They can only be placed at the start of the game in your starting zones and resupply every type of unit in the game. Tips The Logistics section is a critical part in every deck so it's wise to pick your units with care. You will want at least one reasonably cheap CV (this applies to command squads too despite them not really being vehicles) due to the fact that command tanks are (at least in the current build) overpriced and ineffective artillery soakers. Look for what works best for you, but always go for a combination between price, survivability, and stealth (command infantry popped into a tight corner in a contested sector are down right evil). Logistics (supply) are absolutely vital for everything except an all out Mi-24 rush straight for the enemy spawn (the stories about North Korean Airborne back in the RD beta sound like they're war recounts from PTSD afflicted soldiers). On that note, don't spam gunships like there's no tomorrow (because that tomorrow is what we call the scoreboard and your horrifying K/D). Supply is what fuels a fight, any force without it will soon run out of ammo and be destroyed by some enterprising competent player who knows what's best for their units. You will need at least some supply trucks to run a stable operation, but a FOB is also vital in most decks (just about anything with artillery) as well as supply helos due to their serving as small mobile FOBs. Though in the end, this too, also really comes down to personal preference. Category:Logistics Category:Stub Category:Units Category:Classes